Make Love, Not War
by DannyFenton123
Summary: Danny simply doesn't have the time or the energy to take on every ghost in the Ghost Zone. Perhaps there is an easier way. Unbeknowst to Danny, however, an old threat is returning and he'll need all the help he can get. (Pre Phantom Planet) Part of a series of story ideas. If you liked it, let me know so I can see which ones you guys would like me to write more of!
1. Chapter 1

"Beat you again, Skulker!" Danny had lasered off one of Skulker's mechanical legs with a two-fingered ecto-blast. The ends of his gloved fingers were still smoking green; he mimicked a gun, drew it to his lips and blew on the 'barrel', making the smoke disappear. "It's just getting easier and easier."

"Don't get too cocky, ghost-child." Skulker retorted. "No matter how many times you suck us into that ridiculous Thermos of yours, we'll keep coming back."

"Then I'll just keep defeating you." Danny shrugged, took out the Thermos and sucked Skulker in. "That was easy."

His ghost sense went off again. Danny groaned, turned around, and found himself getting mauled by a large ghost dog.

At this rate, he'd never get home in time for his curfew. Danny concentrated his power in his hands and blast-shoved the dog off with considerable effort. The dog landed on all fours and growled.

"Don't only cats do that?" Danny began to float. The dog lunged at him, but before it got too far, a blue light surrounded the dog. Sam sucked the ghost into her Thermos.

"Nice one, Sam!" Danny gave the thumbs up. "Now, we should go-"

His ghost sense went, again.

"Oh, brilliant," Sam's eyebrows drooped. "I wasn't planning to sleep tonight anyway."

~Line Break~

"There's just more and more ghosts around!" Danny was ranting to his sister, Jazz, the next day. At least it was a weekend. "And no way of getting rid of them permanently. Can't they just stay out, for one day?"

"There is Christmas coming up." Jazz pointed out. Her brother was not satisfied.

"That's one day! One day! Not to mention that any one of them could easily break it. What do they want?"

Jazz didn't answer. She had suddenly developed a very large smile on her face.

"Jazz?" Danny noticed the expression. "Do you have some sort of idea?"

"Maybe," Jazz spoke slowly. "that's exactly what you need to do. Give them what they want."

"What are you talking about?" Danny crossed his arms. "Half of them want world dominion, half of them want to waste me and one of them wants to skin me and hang me up on their wall."

"They're angry spirits, Danny." Jazz picked up a book. "Take Desiree. She had everything she wanted stolen from her by some Sultan's wife."

"So you're saying that I go around and the Ghost Zone and start playing Santa Clause." Danny arched an eyebrow.

Jazz shrugged. "If that's how you want to think about it. But if the current method of fighting everything isn't working, maybe you should try a new one."


	2. A Start

"Jazz, I'm telling you, Desiree is going to waste me the second she sees me." Danny, in his ghost form, was standing with his sister by the Ghost Portal. "Did you see how angry she was last time we crossed paths? And what about all the other ghosts?"

"Of course she was angry, you were _fighting_." Jazz rolled her eyes. "Look, here's the map. Desiree is hard to locate, but she's often lurking around our portal, looking for an opportunity."

"The Infi-Map?" Danny frowned as he took it. "Are we about to break the fourth wall and add a cheeky statement about the show?"

"Don't be silly." Jazz crossed her arms. "It's the one we made; this fanfiction author isn't desperate enough to resort to those kinds of weird plot-devices yet."

"Oh, cool!" Danny grinned, but it didn't last long. "What am I supposed to say anyway?"

"I've done some extensive psychoanalysis on Desiree's character," Jazz took out a notebook from seemingly nowhere and began to flit through it. "She had everything, but it was taken away from her at the last minute. This would suggest that-"

"Can't I just _wish_ that she has everything she wants?" Danny's eyebrows drooped.

Jazz frowned, sensing that if she kept Danny much longer, he may well not go through with the plan. "Or you could do that. But, little bro- remember to smile when you see her."

"I'm smiling!" Danny bristled, adopting the very I'm-being-forced-to-do-this expression Jazz had feared would arise.

"Sure," Jazz gave a thumbs up. "A good attitude is key!"

"Yeah, yeah. I love you!" Danny rolled his eyes and dived into the portal.

Danny looked around, and then back at his map. "MATICT IVECTINLC... I don't see a-" He turned the map around, and enlightenment dawned on his face. "Ohhhhh, Skulker's Island! Yeah, that's there, and-"

"What do you wish to see, Ghost Boy?" A cold female voice spoke from off to the side, causing Danny to jump. "Unsatisfied with your human realm?"

"Oh, Desiree!" Danny frowned. "I, uh, was actually looking for you?"

Desiree's scowl deepened. "And what does one want with me? You'll pay if you abuse my wishing power, of that I can assure you."

Danny made a face. "I'm not looking for that!"

"You lie." Desiree interjected. "Nobody wishes to find me unless they want to be wishing off of me."

"And Jazz is telling me to have a good attitude?" Danny rolled his eyes.

"What's that you are saying?"

"You know what, forget it." Danny asserted. "I was going to wish that you were able to have everything the Sultan promised you, and you didn't have to keep granting every wish anybody says-"

Before Danny could finish, however, he felt himself enveloped in a large hug. "Wha-"

"Danny Phantom, you have set me free!" Desiree exclaimed. "I am eternally grateful!"

"Wait," Danny pulled out of the hug. "You're not going to blast me into smithereens because I wanted to do something nice?"

"Why would I do that?" Desiree had an uncontrollable gin on her face. "I no longer have to answer the demands of every greedy soul! I can live in a palace in the Ghost Zone with everything I could possibly want! _I'm free_ , and it's because of your great selflessness!"

Danny blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Actually, Jazz-"

"Farewell, Danny Phantom!" Desiree was flying away. "You will always be welcome in my domain!"

"But-" Danny saw that she was too far away. A small smile developed on his face. "That went... better than I thought it would."


End file.
